Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-83.30.213.223-20130909181706
Wiedziałam , że Sucrette będzie zazdrosna o Kastiela. Skąd? Jestem naukowcem i jestem zawodowym komandosem... Nie mam czasu nam miłość.Cały świat czeka na ocalenie.Co? Wy myslicie , że ściamniam?! Że niby Ja? Hah... Nigdy nie miałam chłopaka a jak wiem Kastiel sie we mnie troszke kocha. Bo ja mam u niego około 35% a całe 75% Su. Więc nie wmawiaj mi kochana , że jestem w nim zakochana.Acha i oczym ja opowiadałam? A tak... Obudzilam sie jeszcze przed piątą.Wstałam cała nieogarnieęta - czyli jednym słowem teściowa Slendermana.Powoli wstałam z łóżka. Wzięłam kluczyki od szamochodu. Oczywiście go nie zaścieliłam. Bo oczywiście umiem lunatykować - w tym tworzyć roboty. Więc stworzyłam robota CY878908. Czyli Sky po mojemu. Sky po chwili przyleciał i zrobił to za mnie.Oczywiście pobiegłam do łazienki.Chwyciłam za szczotke do zębowi i zaczełam nia myć zęby.Po chwili wskoszyłam pod prysznic. Kiedy czesałam moje włosy ktoś znowu na mnie zagwizdal. Zobaczyłam jedynie 3 cienie bodajże chłopaków chyba z Amorisa. Kiedy skończyłam moje długie chyba aż do pasa włosy spiełam w kuc. Po chwili wyszlam z łazienki i podeszlam do szafy , otworzyłam drzwi na , których byy zdjęcia pokemonów takich jak Mew oraz Manectric. Czyli jednocześnie pokemaniaczka. Wyjełam z szafy mój pomarańczowy top z Pikachu (Możecie zacząć sie śmiać) czarne jeansy oraz pomarańczowe baleriny.Powoli zeszłam na dół mój robot kuchenny robił mi naleśniki. Scr:(No wreszcie cos dobrego... Wreszcie sie najem...) Usiadłam przy stole i naleśniki były już gotowe.Usiadłam przy stole i pochłonełam naleśniki. Robot zasalutować. Spakowalam do torby rzeczy , smartphnoe'a oraz klucze. Wyszłam z domu , zamknełam drzwi i kierowałam sie do Słodkiego Amorisu. Idąc wolnym krokiem , bo mialam jeszcze godzinę popatrzyłam przez okno jakiegos sklepu. Była limitowana wersja mp4. Nieststy nie byłam przy forsie a ojca nie poprosze , bo i tak powie Nie , nie pozyczę Ci a pamiętasz jak...) . Z trudem westchnełam. Oczywiście dogonił mnie Armin z Alexym. Bo co innego miało by się stać?... Alx: Siemasz Scar. Jak leci? Arm: Hejcia Scar. Scr: Cześć wam ... Jak leci? Troszke nisko. Nie jestem zbytnio przy humorze. Alx: Nie martw się! Zamień ta podkowę w rogala! Arm: No. Scr:Spróbuję , ale nie obiecuję. Po chwili weszliśmy na dziedziniec i ujrzałam cos dziwnego , ale dla chłopców pociagającego. Su w czarnej sukience w falbankami. Czarne powieki , niebieskie oczy i szminka.Oraz czarne szpilki zamurowało mnie...Po chwili do nie podeszła. Su:No proszę , proszę. Kogo my tu mamy? Scr: Emm... Czemu wyglądasz powiedzmy inaczej? Su: Zaraz się dowiesz. Po chwili wszedł pogwizdujący Kastiel. Jak zobaczył Sucrette to zdebiał. Podszedł do niej i powiedział. Kas:Hej Sucrette , czy to ty? Wow niezła przemiana... Ale wiesz co?Nie zbyt lubie jak tak sie stroisz. Ale dzisiaj przeszłas sama Siebię! Ja znikam zobaczymy sie później. Scr: Eee... Co sie przed chwila stało? Su: I taki jest efekt końcowy.Więc 1:0 nowa. Ciao... Po chwili odeszła. Ja stałam jak wryta. Po chwili sie ocknęłam.Od razu było widac , że Su chce w sobie rozkochać Kastiela jak nigdy dotąd.Mnie i tak to nie obchodziło... Nie mam czasu na Amorki. Scr: Uwaga szkoło! Nadciagam! Wrzasnełam do Sibebię niczym idiotka... Później weszłam do szkoły. Miała być Matma... Podeszłam do sali. Nagle usiadłam pod nią i ktoś wcisnął mi pod nos gazetke szkolna z moimi popisami na wf'ie. ???: Scarlett nowa akrobatka!Fajny tytuł. Co nie? Scr:No w miarę... Kim ty jesteś? Po chwili postać staneła przede mną i powiedziała: ???:Jestem Peggy dziennikarka szkolna.Miło mi. Scr:Mi równierz. P chwili odeszła i zostwaiła mi gazetkę; Chwyciłam ja i wsadziłam do torby. Na chwilę pomyslałam o Kasie i Nacie.Po chwili zadzwonił dzwonek. Weszlam do klasy i usiadłam koło Nata. Dalej na mnie patrzał ''zakochanym '' wzrokiem. Po chwili zaczelismy cos robic i pisac. Gdy lekcja sie skonczyla udalam sie na lunch. Po drodze. Ujrzalam kaltek schodowa. Na niej siedziała Su i obściskiwała sie z Kastielem. Nawet nie zwrócili na mnie uwagi. Patrzyłam sie przez chwilę. Po chwili Zaczęło mnie cos boleć w okolicach klatki piersiowej , zaczęła mnie boleć kłowa i w niej kręcić po chwili upadłam na kolana. Po chwili upadłam całkowicie. Jedyne co ostatnie uslyszałam to śmiech Amber i jej brygady. Czy to one? Po chwili usłyszałam głos Nata. Z sekundy na sekundę coraz głośniejszy leżałam na gawce. Miałam całe zakrwawione dłonie... Nat: Scarlett. Scarlett! Scr: Okej... Gdzie Ja jestem i co sie stało. Nat: Kidy chodziłem po korytarzach usłyszałem jakis jęk pobiegłem za nim. Po chwili zobaczylem jak Amber od Ciebie dbiega. Masz rane na plecach i masz złamane oby dwie nogi.Prawdopodobnie Amber to zrobiła. Została zawieszona i oddana na policję wraz z koleżankami. Alx: Hej Scar. Jak sie czujesz? Scr: Okropnie... A czemu pytasz? Alx: A tak tyko... Arm: No... Niezłą wpadke zaliczyłaś. Scr: Eee... Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie. Co sie stało z Kastielem? Nat: Właśnie on się skapnał , że lezysz na podłodze Zaczął Cie badać i mi pomógł... O i własnie jest nad tobą. Kas: I jak tam Scarlett? Scr:Jak po każdym wypadku... A gdzie jst Sucrette? Ka: Ehh...Kiedy zemdlałas Amber przebiła Ci plecy. Po chwili odepchnałem Su. I zacząłem Ci badać. Su odepchneła mnie , później zaczęlismy sie kłócic i na koniec powiedziała: "Okej! To ja na nią zrobiłam ten spisek! To ja zapąłciłam Amber żeby Ją wyeliminowała!Okej?" I ja na to "Jak ty mogłaś to zrobic byłaś zazdrosna? Koniec z nami!" I niestety uciekła i rozplakała się... Scr: Ale dlaczego z nia zerwałeś. Nie wybaczyłeś jej? Kas: Gorsze jest to , że ona nie wybaczy mi... Scr: Acha... Auć... Nat: Nie ruszaj się... Jeszcze nia masz gibsu daltego będzie boleć. Rane na tyle masz odkarzoną I opatrzoną. Scr:O dziekuję Nat... Nat: To wstawaj. Idziemy na Lunch. Nat podał mi rekę i pomógł mi wstac i chciał żebym z nim tak poszła na stołówkę. Scr; Nie spoko dam sobie rade. Nany nad soba lampy prawda? Ja po nich umiem chodic i smakać! Nat: Ej nie rób tego! To zbyt niebezpieczne! Nie słuchałam go po chwili podskoczylam i odbiłam sie o ściane i chwyciłam sie lampy. Nat i inny zrobili duże oczy i zabili barwo. I tak doszłam do stolówki po lampach Po chwili bylam przy stołóce jakos doszłam do kucharki. Zamówiłam sobię jakąś sałatkę i usiadłam pezy stole kolo Nataniela. Zjadłam lunch. Po chwii nat odezwał się: Nat: I co? Lepiej Ci już? Scr: W miarę i dzięki za ratunek. Nat: Okej nie ma problemu. (Czerwony ze wsytdu i lekki uśmiech) Czułam amorki... Pierwszy raz się powiedzmy zaprzyjaźniłam z innymi ludźmi. Tak to tylko przezywali mnie kujonka i siedziałam sama na przerwach.I przezywali mnie Skarpeta , bo zawsze pachniaam jakos inaczej... Po chwili Nat pomógł mi wstac i wyszliśmy . Po chwili zobaczyłam rozpłakaną Su przy schodach.Podeszłam do niej troche ona popchneła mnie ręką o noge i sie wywróciłam. Scr: Sucrette?... Su:ZOSTAW MNIE W SPOKOJU!ZNISZCZYŁAŚ MI ŻYCIE!!! Scr: Su , poslucaj mnie jeśli kochasz Kasa to mu to powiedz szczerze i Cie znowu zaakceptuje. Su:SŁYSZAŁAŚ WIEDŹMO?!ZOSTAW MNIE W SPOKOJU! Podeszłam do Nata i powiedziałam mu na ucho. Scr: Niech sie wypłacze. Jutro powinno byc lepiej. Nat: Okey... Powoli odeszlismy od płaczącej Su. Wiedziałam , że zrobiłam cos strasznego... Ale z czego tego nie wiem. Po chwili wyszlismy z ze szkoly miałam bandaz na nodze a Nat uśmiechając się pruwał mnie za ramie i kontrolował mnie żebym nie upadła. Oczywiście Lysander podszedł do nas. i powiedział : Lys: Czesc Scarlett. Widziałem całą sytuację. Przykro mi... Na pocieche wyglądasz dziś świetnie. Po tym słowiem Nat zkkwasił minę. Bo wiedział , ze Lys mnie podrywa. xD Scr: Dzieki Lys. Na serio tak sądzisz? Lys: Oczywiście. Scr: O, dzieki... Lubiłam jak ktos mnie podziwia i prawi mi komplementy. Ale żeny mnie podrywać? Miałam branie. Nat: A ty wiesz co?Miałem iśc do biblioteki. Pójdziez ze mną? Scr: A mogę... Lys: A ty wiesz Scarlett? Chciałem Cie zabrać do teatru. Scr: Acha ... Może tym razem pójdę z Lysandrem? Nat: Jak chcesz... Do zobaczenia! Lys:Czesc! Scr: Pa! Szliśmy środkiem miasta Lysander co chwile pokazywał mi sklepy z ubraniami wiktoriańskimi. Spodobwal mi się 1 płaszcz. Po chwili bylismy w teatrze.Kupil nam bilety i poszliśmy na jakis dramat. Co chwilę było cos ciekawego. Po chwili Lys zblizył sie do mnie i ten... No.. Wiecie1! Chciał mnie pocałowac. Obróciłam sie w jego stronę. I stało się. Pocałunek moj z Lysandrem. Około 7 sekund. Lysiu był w niebo wzięty. I chyba Peggy strzelilam na focię.Po chwili wyszlismy z teatru. I Lysander odprowadzil mnie do dzrwi i chyba Nat poszedł za nami i nas szpiegował i widział nasze amorki.. Ale cóż... Po chwili weszłam do domu ojczlek spytal co sie stalo ja popowiedziałam całą historie dzisiaj nie bylo żadnej misji.Póxniej dostałam od Lysia i Nata oraz blizniaków na dobranoc eski takie jak "Dobranoc" od bliźniaków 'Kolorwych snów' od Lysia i od Nata ''Karaluchy pod poduchy. Poc hwili umułam zeby i zjadłam kolecje i poszłam nyny. Sorki za błędy.